


I’d like you to stay

by jutte_m



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutte_m/pseuds/jutte_m
Summary: You’re a new girl on Barry’s set. You never talked to Bill but one day you help him getting through a panic attack.





	I’d like you to stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I’m Russian sooo if you find any grammatical mistakes please don’t get mad :D And report of them to me if possible. So… enjoy! And I will be grateful for comments :)

It was just another day on Barry’s set. People gathering crowds the same way, familiar chaos that spreading through the air. You were standing beside the wall, far enough from others so you could practice in peace, just a little at least. But can one dream?

“Hey, Y/N!” Sarah rushed to you as a wind. “Did you see Bill?”

“No, I didn’t”. You got confused. “Isn’t it… Isn’t it his scene now?”

“Exactly! Fuck!” and she was gone as fast as she came to you.

No. It wasn’t just ordinary day.

You loved to practice alone, in silence. Yes, you were just a little actress who played one little character – Russian girl, who joined new Chechen team. But you wanted to do this as right as you could so you can do this work further. You were really happy when you crossed the audition and didn’t want to fuck all this up. Also you were afraid that guys won’t accept you, because you were younger than the other cast and, above all, looked younger than you were. So you tried to be nice and kind and behave professional, but it was so big to you, so you still shy enough and got nervous every day on set.

And you did underestimate the intension this day. It was a hot and tough day and everyone looked a bit pissed and truly tired. By the way, you were so wrapped up in your script you didn’t notice that your throat was dry. You walked to a cooler just to find it was empty.

“Shit”.

You decided to go to the bathroom to get some water. On your way there you noticed a big crooked silhouette of a man sitting on the bench near wall. It was Bill. You slowed down your steps and started to think what next you should do. The truth is, you never spoke to Bill. It just never was a moment of need. You were in different scenes and worked with different actors. Also it was so much work for him as an actor so he didn’t direct by now. And so far… you didn’t need to speak to him. But should you do now?

“Hey…” you started. Bill winced. You instantly realized that something was wrong with him. He looked at you bewildered, his hands were shaking.

“Are you… are you having a panic attack?” you asked and Bill lowered his face in his hands. He obviously didn’t want to be seen by anyone. And then came you. And started speaking. Was it a right thing to do?

Yes. It was a hard hot day. You could see his skin was a little wet. You were sure that it had to deal with more than just a heat. He had so much work to do, and this chaos every day. You were not surprised that he snapped.

“Hey” you set next to him and hesitantly put your hand on his shoulder. You felt that his shirt was a little wet too. “I have a friend who has panic attacks. All I know that… being alone in this condition not the best choice. Of course I don’t know what works for you but… I will be here if you want me to”.

Bill looked at you with a bit of surprise.

“And you are…” he said.

“I’m Y/N/L/N”.

“Oh… you’re playing that Chechen girl”.

“Yeah… I am… Would you mind if I stay?”.

“No I… I’d like you to stay”.

So he doesn’t want to be alone. You smiled.

“Do you want to drink? I can get you some water. But… you should know that cooler’s empty so” you pointed on bathroom’s door.

“I don’t mind” he said with a little smile. When you returned with two plastic glasses of water he seemed a little bit more relaxed than he was before.

“Pretty hard day huh” you started, sensing embarrassment. You want to help him but it was your first conversation with Bill Hader himself. It was hard to not freaked out.

“You can say that again” he smiled nervously.

“Pretty hard day huh”.

He looked at you, baffled. You chuckled.

“I’m sorry… It’s just… I watched one movie with you, Paul Rudd and Amy Poehler recently. And it’s old enough I’m not surprised you don’t remember”.

“You were watching a movie with me? During the shooting?” he smiled.

“Yeah… and what’s… what’s so weird about that? You’re fucking Bill Hader! You’re an actor, director and what else. I'm really grateful for opportunity to work under your command”.

“Yeah, especially under what else” he joked.

You can feel his shoulders got more relaxed and smiled to that.

“I… I don’t really watch my own stuff” he said “I don’t like to see myself, you know, apart from mirror. Talking and moving. It’s embarrassing”.

“Well if I kissed so much boys on a screen I would mind to watch me either” you said.

He chuckled and you thought that he is person who loves to laugh and gets it easy. You really loved his laugh.

“So how old are you?” you were taken out of your thoughts by Bill’s question.

“What?”

You didn’t expect that.

“Is it an unappropriate question because you’re a lady?” he smiled.

“Oh… I’m… I’m 25”.

He raised his brows at you. You grinned.

“What?”

“I thought that you were about 20”.

“Yeah… That’s why they picked me. They said you’ll like it”.

You expected a joke about how he’s old and you’re young, some dirty joke, but he wasn’t that rude. You really didn’t mind though. You loved almost every form of humor. That’s why you liked “Barry” and were really happy to be on set.

“And they were right” he said. You took your eyes off his blue as topaz ones.

“I think we should go back” you heard.

“Yeah… You’re right. Everyone’s waiting for you. Sarah’s flipping out”.

“Oh God. Can you save me?”

“No, Hader, you must be a strong boy”.

And that was your first and last conversation. From this very moment you never spoke with Bill Hader. You saw him on set everyday but it seemed that he doesn’t notice you at all. You thought that last conversation you had with him was too much and he doesn’t want to talk to you again.

At Bill’s point, you were wrong. It’s true, he didn’t notice you before you spoke to him. But since then he couldn’t take away his gaze from you. You were just a little bird flying back and forth, from man to man, from scene to scene. He looked at you when you were shooting or repeating your lines beside a wall, or talking to the cast. The truth is, he got into you. He was shocked when you set next to him on that bench. And he was truly grateful that you spoke to him and put him away from anxiety. And he hesitated. You were so young. Well. Not much young but you looked so young. There were a guys on set about your age and close to it. And him? A 41 years old man with three kids. What could he suggest to you? And you were so sweet and nice. Just adorable. And the day when he saw you in a dress… Fuck, you looked so innocent. So what can he give you?

And all this time, almost a month, you thought that Bill Hader, the creator of the show, hates you.

Until one fine day.

It was a hard day and, yeah, you sucked. You really sucked. How can you play this bad? So embarrassing. You let down the entire cast. So you were practicing your lines again and again until it was very evening. Bill was the last one to go too, cause he got too much work to do, and then he saw a light in the dressing room. He gently knocked.

When you saw Bill’s face in a doorway your legs went out.

“Hi” he said with a broad smile.

“Hi”.

“What are you doing here this late?”

“I just… uh… practicing my lines”.

“Why? You were great today”.

You lost your voice.

“Wh… A… You were watching me?”

“Yeah” he chuckled in shy. “I’m the creator… you know. And you uh… You were great”

“Nah I don’t believe you mister… I… totally messed up”.

“Well… if you think so… Should I read script with you?”

Is he offering you help? Bill Hader? The creator himself?

“If… If you like”.

And you were. It was a second conversation with Bill and it was beautiful. You just looked into his eyes that were reading the script cause you already knew all of the words. You listened to his low voice and was drowning in it.

When you two were finished and you started gathering your stuff he said:

“Listen, can I drive you home?”

“Y.. Yeah… Why not”.

When you got into his car you still can’t believe that you’re in Bill Hader’s car. You’ve remained silent until he spoke to you.

“So… We’ve never really talked, Y/N. How sad it is?”

“You can say that again”.

“So… We’ve never really talked, Y/N. How sad it is?”

You chuckled.

“You remember…”

He smiled.

“So… how do you find all this? Shooting? The cast?

“Oh, I really, really enjoying. Guys are so nice and work… well it’s chaos it is but… pleasant chaos, you know what I mean?”

“Yeah I totally do…” he agreed.

“Actually, I was kind of afraid of you”

“Of me?” he looked shocked and humiliated. On purpose, of course.

“No, not you exactly… Just… All of you”.

“But everyone likes you, don’t you know that?”

“No, I don’t”.

“Well, I can assure you, they’re totally in love with you”

“And why you’re not?”

The words just flew out of your mouth before you realized what you said. Very nice, Y/N. You just figured out that he doesn’t hate you and now he will.

Bill grinned.

“You know… I haven’t had a time to say thank you. For saving me then. From anxiety”.

“Oh… You don’t need to. I thought that you hate me for this”.

“No” he reassured you. “I’m grateful. Really grateful”.

“Cause you know… You never talked to me since then” you grinned.

It was silence for a few second.

“How about us changing it? Do you want to have a cup of coffee with me sometime?”

Is he asking you out? Bill Hader himself?

“S-sure”.

He started the engine and, before going, he said:

“And answer your previous question: I am”.


End file.
